


Lonely Hearts

by SenselessVerses



Category: Corazón Salvaje (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVerses/pseuds/SenselessVerses
Summary: Upon hearing some news, Robin Hood plans a heist that goes wrong. He ends up in a monastery while fleeing from the Sheriff, ignoring that his life will change forever after the encounter with one of the novices residing in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019  
> Based on Prompts:  
> 79\. Robin disguised as a priest and seeks shelter at a monastery where he meets novice Regina.  
> 162\. Regina talks to Robin for the first time.  
> 200\. Both Robin & Regina are hot tempered. 
> 
> _**Non-Magical Enchanted Forest AU**. based on events from Mexican Telenovela “Corazon Salvaje” (the good version from the 90s)_
> 
> _**Note:** There a hints of Wicked Outlaw but I’m not going to cover it so much, just the necessary. This will be a multi chapter, sort of slow-burn OQ if by a miracle I finish it someday._
> 
> Thanks Babylawyer for her awesome beta!

At first, he thought it was a bad idea, what Friar Tuck suggested was ridiculous, but great risks require great measures and Nottingham is practically stepping on their toes. 

He’s never been a religious man, although he wouldn’t say he doesn’t believe in a higher being. He has a Saint Nicholas altar inside of his tent just in case, before going on heists he crosses himself in front of him asking for his blessing. Until now, it has worked fine, so he hopes good, old Saint Nic overlooks the blasphemy he’s committing by wearing a Friar’s robe.

Everything was supposed to run smoothly, the carriage belonged to one of those stuck-up nobles residing in the area who still use their titles even if they don’t mean anything these days. He’s never seen the value in a name or a title, he was never baptized as the bastard he is, though he’s proud of the folklore the townspeople have created about him. “Robin of the Hood,” or most commonly known as “Robin Hood” because of the characteristic outfit he uses on his robberies; a dark, green hood that covers his features. It didn’t help this time; his cover is now in danger after this heist went wrong. How was he supposed to know that the Baroness inside the carriage was Sheriff Nottingham’s cousin? 

He shouldn’t have done this robbery, or the other ones before it.  Tuck and John have tried to talk him out of this, but he is stubborn; he had to do it because of her. Normally, he divides the loot between the poor and his men; these last occasions he has done it for selfish reasons. If the rumors are true, he’s going to show her he can be wealthy too. Convince her to stay with him and disregard her titles. Never in his life he imagined being with someone like her; now, he’s in trouble because of it, but he hopes it’s all worth in the end.

Within minutes, Nottingham’s men have the perimeter surrounded, Robin’s band separated to cause a diversion; John and Will are already heading south while he and Friar Tuck ran north. Tuck knows this part of the woods and suggested they seek asylum at the monastery near it, arguing that Nottingham doesn’t have the brain cells to look for them with the nuns. This is the reason he’s now wearing Tuck’s extra pair of Friar robes, hoping that the nuns don’t notice they are too big for him and to charm his way in before they’re captured by the law.

The monastery is surrounded by tall, brick walls; the only entrance is through an old, wooden door that now faces them. Robin pulls the cord of the doorbell hanging outside and prays to whichever Saint is listening that their plan works. 

“Good afternoon, milady.” He greets the young nun who frowns at him from the door’s small window. He feels Friar Tuck’s elbow hitting his ribs and winces realizing his mistake. Robin clears his throat and tries again. 

“Good afternoon, Sister. Would you show mercy to two passing Friars who’ve lost their way in the woods trying to reach for the nearest town?” He tries to look as innocent as he can and continues. “We won’t impose ourselves, we just need a moment to rest our tired feet from sharing the Lord’s word to the infidels that surround us.”

He ignores the way Tuck rolls his eyes and smiles to the young nun, hoping that she invites them in. Her big, green eyes are expressive as she contemplates them, trying to figure them out.

“Mother Superior Blue is not available right now, I’m not sure if it is allowed to welcome strangers.” 

“Please, Sister,” Robin tries to be persuasive. Maybe he’s also being paranoid because he swears he hears galloping hooves in the distance. “Doesn’t the good, old book teach us to welcome strangers? If I recall it says:  _ ‘For I was thirsty, and you gave me wine?’ _ ” Tuck clears his throat, but he ignores it. “You’ll be doing the Lord’s work by welcoming us. “ 

He smiles again and now it seems his dimples do the trick. There’s a faint blush on the nun’s cheeks as she opens the door and lets them in.

“I guess there’s no harm in receiving two of God’s ambassadors. Welcome, Fathers. I didn’t mean to disrespect your mercies.” She steps aside and closes the door behind her. “I’m a newcomer novice along with some other of my Sisters and still have a lot to learn about the Holy Scriptures.” 

Robin can’t believe it worked, he’s never cited the holy book, another blasphemy to his count of many. She continues babbling as she leads them to the cloister. Robin blesses his luck that a young, inexperienced novice was the one who answered the door. 

“My name is Sister Bell, but the nuns sometimes call me “Tink,” because I like to fix trinkets, the nuns complain that because of it, I leave a trail of dust everywhere I go.” 

She laughs remembering about it. Both Robin and Tuck look amused and relieved by the young novice’s antics.

“Nice to meet you Sister Bell. We’re Friar Rob… Nicholas and Friar Tuck, at your service,”

That was close.

“Tell me, my child,” he continues. “You mentioned that the Mother Superior is not available right now. Where, may I ask, is she? Are you alone?” Robin needs to know if they’re safe and that there’s no one near who could give them away if Nottingham decides to search for them here. 

“Oh, no. I’m not alone! Sister Regina is with me, though she’s praying at the chapel right now. Everybody else is at the chapter house, the daily reading has just started.”

Robin tenses at the mention of the name Regina. It can’t be, can it? He only knows the existence of one Regina in town; he met Countess Regina of the Mills once by mistake, and it wasn’t pleasant.

-

_ He could get caught for this, but he has to see her. After being away several weeks on a heist, he couldn’t wait for one of their secret encounters to lay in her arms and tell her all about it. He’s risking being seeing or heard by breaking into her home, he’s never being here before, but he trusts his outlaw abilities to figure his way in without being noticed. It’s a beautiful estate, surrounded by white, marble columns, though for being the residence of Misthaven’s most known Countesses the place is not very well guarded. _

_ He remembers she once told him she sleeps with her windows open because she cannot bear the summer heat at night. So, he climbs his way up to the house’s second floor through the balustrades, and lands on the balcony with the wide opened windows. There’s a soft breeze tonight, the curtains graze his arms as he makes his way in. It’s dark inside, he can barely see, but he can appreciate a silhouette lying in an elegant, four poster bed. His steps are light on the wooden floors as he approaches her bed and gently caresses her cheek. _

_ “Wake up, my love.” _

_ He didn’t expect the gasp of alarm from the woman he just woke up. _

_ “Who’s there?! Who are you?!” Her voice is raspy from sleep, her tone deep. He realizes his mistake and takes a few steps back, lifting his hands in defense.  _

_ “My mistake, milady. I´m in the wrong room.” _

_ She sits and turns on the lamp from the bedside table.  _

_ “How dare you break into my house?! How dare you enter a lady’s quarters like this?!” _

_ Robin can’t form a coherent answer in his stunned state. His gaze wanders through the woman’s body; starting at the steady cadence of her breasts as she shallowly breathes and lingering on her lips. Her dark, long hair cascades down her neck and over her white, thin strap gown. Her olive skin perspiring from the night heat. It’s warm, he feels his clothes sticking to his skin too. At his lack of response, she keep questioning him. _

_ “What do you want from me?!”  _

_ She sits straighter, her chin up. He sees her cover herself with her bedsheets, her tone challenging; he’s surprised by her temper, not showing fear to the stranger inside her room. _

_ “From you? Nothing. Where are Zelena’s quarters?” _

_ Her deep, brown eyes are arrogant as she looks him up and down. Her gaze travels from his arms up to his hair; there’s a lion tattoo inside his wrist; scruffy sandy blonde beard, dimpled cheeks and blue eyes. He has a foreign accent too; she puts two and two together and realizes who she’s talking to. Zelena has been bragging her about her clandestine dates with a handsome outlaw. He’s got to be kidding her thinking he could break in to be with her sister. _

_ “So, you’re the thief…” _

_ Robin arches up his eyebrows at her realization, his temper rising at her tone of disdain. _

_ “I may be a thief, but believe me, milady when I say, I don’t want to steal  _ **_anything_ ** _ from this room.” _

_ She ignores his insolence, she won’t give value to the comments of a common thief. _

_ “I’m not going to tell you where my sister is. You can see yourself out.” _

_ Her sister…? So, this is the famous sister Regina. He can’t help his smirk, taking the opportunity to taunt her.  _

_ “Zelena has told me about you! I can see the resemblance now, though at the same time, you both are so different; by the way she described you, I imagined you more as a witch.” _

_ What a barbarian! He’s a fool if he thinks he can get away with whatever he has with her sister. _

_ “And here I thought that the famous Robin Hood was a clever thief. Whatever she’s told you, whatever she’s made you feel, it’s an illusion. You’re a peasant, a commoner; a Countess’ novelty that will soon wear off.’ _

_ That’s it. He’s not going to stand more insults from her. These nobles think they can get away with everything, hiding behind their power and their money. She’s lying, Zelena has proved to be different from all of them. From her. _

_ “You’re certainly the witch Zelena described.” He turns his back on her and makes his way to the balcony before he loses it and she alerts the guards. “Tell Zelena I was looking for her.” _

_ He leaves the insufferable brat heaving in anger and climbs his way down. _

-

That was several weeks ago and he hasn’t seen Countess Regina since then. He dreads to think she was right about Zelena all along. Still, why would the Countess Regina be secluded in a monastery? She can’t possibly be the same person Sister Tink is referring to.

Friar Tuck seems to sense the tension in Robin and continues the conversation with the quirky novice.

“Sister Bell, could you please show us where we can rest, and perhaps have a drink of water?”

“Oh, how rude of me! Forgive me, Fathers!” The novice raises a hand to cover her face at her lack of consideration to the Friars in front of her.

“Please let me guide you to our refectory, maybe I could convince Mother Superior to let you stay for dinner.”

“No!” Robin reacts and responds at the same time as Tuck. Tink startles at their reaction, Tuck fixing the situation as composed as he can. “What we mean is, we don’t want to impose, Sister Bell; we won’t be long here. Please don’t bother your Mother Superior with our presence. Maybe you can take us to a more secluded space where we could pray? Then, we’ll rest a moment and be on our way.”

Tink looks at them with suspicion, there’s something about the Friars that doesn’t match. Still, she leads them to an empty room which, judging by several, empty bookcases, must’ve been an old library. Before she closes the door, she promises she’ll be back with a jug of water and some mugs.

“Do you think she bought it?” Tuck asks.

Robin looks pensive, his mind lost somewhere else. 

“We wouldn’t be here right now if she didn’t. Let’s trust she won’t alert the other nuns.”

“We can’t stay long Robin,” Tuck adds. “The reading will end soon, and the nuns won’t be as naïve as Sister Tink. They can report us to the Sheriff.”

“I know. I just need to make sure about her.”

“About who?”

Tuck asks confused. Robin seems determined when he responds.

“Sister Regina.”

“Are you serious right now?” Tuck looks at him like he’s crazy. “You can’t possibly be looking for her! We don’t even know if Sister Bell was referring to the same person! “

“What other Reginas do you know in town? I must know if the rumors about Zelena’s engagement are true, Tuck.”

Tuck huffs in frustration, he can’t believe Robin is so blinded by that damn woman. 

“Robin, we can’t risk being seen! It’s not worth it. She’s not worth it!”

“If someone knows the truth, is Regina. I need to confirm it, Tuck!” He makes his way to the door, without waiting for his approval. “I’ll try to be careful as possible on my way to the chapel, will be back in a few minutes.”

Tuck sighs as Robin closes the door behind him. Nothing good can come from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin’s encounter with novice Regina doesn’t go as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019  
> Based on Prompts:  
> 29\. Robin leaves after he feels betrayed  
> 79\. Robin disguised as a priest and seeks shelter at a monastery where he meets novice Regina.  
> 146\. Regina’s past haunts her.  
> 200\. Both Robin & Regina are hot tempered. 
> 
> Non-Magical Enchanted Forest AU.
> 
> Thanks Babylawyer for her awesome beta!

Regina is a passionate woman. Since she was a child, she has had problems with her mother because of it. Cora raised her with an iron hand, teaching Regina to behave like a lady and be kind and respectful to others. There’s this duality inside her that fights for dominance, she can be tender and kind, but also fights against injustice and dishonesty. The strong tempered part of her is winning these days, something that’s not helping her now that she’s a novice. She tries to overcome this with prayer, but her feelings have been out of place these past weeks. It still surprises her that she was accepted by the monastery; she still has doubts that this is her true calling. She hopes that the almighty gives her a sign of what she should do.

_ Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us... _

She’s been reciting this repeatedly for the last hour to erase the image of her sister’s smirk out of her mind; the voice of her late mother also taunting her from her thoughts:  _ Love is weakness, Regina, you don’t marry for love, you marry for status and power. _

Apparently, Zelena learned that lesson better than her.

As one of the daughters of the Count of Mills, her sister and herself were raised to have high standards about marriage. If she could, the Count’s wife would have married her daughters with the King himself, but she was taken away from this world too soon due to a heart failure. After Countess Cora deceased, Count Henry found himself in distress, which dragged him to make bad investments that caused bankruptcy to the family. The only hope for Count Henry, was to marry his daughters well, something that was possible due a previous arrangement to marry Regina with a Prince. 

Prince Daniel, not an heir to the throne, but still a member of one of the royal families; the one who was promised to Regina since childhood, the one who forgot about their engagement and chose her sister instead.

Regina’s prayers intensify inside the chapel, she begs for forgiveness, prays that all bitterness toward her sister be erased from her heart. She doesn’t blame Daniel, how could she? He was kind and prudent enough to not make a scandal about the end of their engagement. She blames herself for being naive enough to think that their childhood betrothal could become a reality.  

Daniel was sent abroad for his education, as it is tradition in royal families. As close friends, Regina and him wrote each other letters, Daniel narrating in them stories about the realms that he visited or the new things that he’d discovered. They kept at it for some time; in none of his letters he mentioned a word about their childhood arrangement, but in her young, naive heart the illusion of marrying him was already planted. One day, the letters stopped coming, she justified him, blaming this on his education, or on his busy engagements within his travels. After months of not knowing about him, she received finally received one several weeks ago, in it, he wished her well and related her that he had met someone on his journey. In gentle words, he apologized just in case she was still hanging on a childhood promise that had no roots. Of course she wrote him back, accepting his apology and denying that she had hold on to that promise. She congratulated him for finding someone to love, and sent her best wishes; her heart breaking in the process.

Everyone’s surprise came when Prince Daniel finally arrived from his travels with a new wife in his arm.

Apparently he met her sister in a neighboring realm. Since Count Henry’s wife passed away, he couldn’t have control over the eldest of his daughters. Zelena has always been selfish, traveling and spending what they couldn’t afford. Henry knew about Daniel’s and Regina’s childhood betrothal; when he learned about Daniel’s change of affections, he was worried about Regina being hurt, but with his financial ruin in mind, he couldn’t help but to accept the new marriage between Zelena and Daniel. To not upset her father, Regina denied her feelings for Daniel and wished him and her sister well, the latter seizing every opportunity to make fun of her for taking Daniel away. The days passed and it became unbearable seeing them together and stand Zelena’s bragging. Regina secluded herself and tried to find solace in something, that’s when she had the idea and later told her father that becoming a nun was her true calling. 

Regina is passionate and kind; but she’s also proud, she won’t bear her sister’s constant mocking over stealing Daniel away from her. She won’t ever admit that maybe she’s hiding behind these habits to prevent humiliation. Zelena doesn’t deserve Daniel, she’s a liar and a manipulator, she destroys everything that stands up against her plans.

Regina pleads for forgiveness again, for her evil thoughts and the resentment inside her heart. She crosses herself before leaving the chapel, so lost in her thoughts to notice the silhouette of a man leaning on one of the hallway columns that lead to the cloister.

“I had to see it, to believe it!”

Regina startles at the sound of a man’s voice from behind her and turns to see who it is.

“Don’t be scared, Sister Regina, is not as if you’re seeing the devil.”

She frowns, trying to recognize the Friar in front of her. She didn’t know the monastery was going to receive visits for today’s reading. Her gaze wanders through his baggy robes, he has a smug demeanor about him, dimples at full display. Oh no! A gasp of surprise leaves her before she can control it.

“Robin Hood?”

“Well, I’m not Friar Tuck,” he answers, smiling at her.

The great Countess Regina of Mills, dressed in full religious habits, glares at him in the same way she did the night they’d met.

“The thief?! What are you doing here? Why are you wearing those robes?!” 

“I could ask you the same, Countess. I didn’t know witches could become nuns.” 

She fumes at his comment, her fingers clasp the wooden rosary she holds in her hand with force.

“There’s nothing to steal here, thief! Your irreverence has reached its limits! “

He places a hand on his chin, her cheeks flushing in anger as he studies her.

“I didn’t know nuns could get angry, isn’t it a sin?”

That’s it. She’s not going to tolerate this.

“This is a blasphemy! I’m calling Mother Superior!”

She starts to walk away toward the chapter house, Robin can’t risk being exposed and reacts, grabbing her by the arm.

“Regina, wait-”

“Don’t touch me!”

She recoils from him, repulsion and indignation showing on her face. Robin’s pride is hurt by her expression. 

“Is this why you want to become a nun? Because you don’t like to be touched? Don’t worry, Saint Regina, you wouldn’t tempt a hermit! I wasn’t even tempted while you were lying on your bed the night we met.”

He expects a harsh retort, but she’s silent after that. There’s hurt in her eyes that she tries to conceal by looking away from him. She thinks he’s right, maybe that’s why Daniel chose her sister instead. Robin notices she’s upset and suddenly feels bad about it. Gods, he’s been a jerk! He’s screwing this up when all he needs is information from her.

“I’m sorry, Regina, “ he sincerely apologizes. “I didn’t mean it.”

He tries to meet her gaze, but she avoids it. He watches her face instead, the black habit she’s wearing accentuating its features; her lush lips, her expressive, brown eyes. He lied, she could even tempt the monks. He surprises himself thinking about how he’s sorry that her dark, long hair is hidden inside that coif.  

At her lack of words, he tries his luck and starts to inquire about the issue that made him look for her.

“Your choice to become a nun is none of my business. I’m just here to ask if the news about Zelena are true.”

She looks back at him incredulously, what the hell does Zelena have that blinds men to bid her will?

“If you want to know about Zelena, go and ask her yourself.” She’s tired of it, tired that everything revolves around her.

“Regina, for the love of God,” he pinches his nose; he’s at the brink of losing his patience. “Just please tell me if the news about her engagement with Prince Daniel are true.”

The mention of his name still hurts her, tears threatening to fall out her eyes. Robin insists at her lack of response.

“Regina?”

“YES! Yes, it’s true!” She finally bursts. “But your news are incomplete, they married while they were abroad! Would you please now leave me alone?!”

He’s stunned. That can’t be possible, married?! She can’t be married! With Prince Daniel? Robin was only gone for several weeks to collect money so he and Zelena could get married! She promised to wait for him, told him that she didn’t care about titles or power. Regina must be lying! She’s surely spreading lies about her sister, Zelena warned him about her!

“YOU’RE LYING! Zelena told me how you have always been jealous of her!”

Regina huffs in disbelief, she’s never been jealous of her sister, maybe until now, because of Daniel. 

“I didn’t know at that time, but she was already engaged to Daniel when you looked for her at the house. Don’t you understand?! She was dating you both at the same time!” She looks him straight in the eye, her tone of voice condescending as she continues. “What did you expect?! That she was going to elope with a commoner? Lose all her position and titles? I told you! You were just her novelty!”

Damn her! Damn her and her sister! Both manipulative, making him feel inferior, playing with the feelings of the people who they consider below to them. Robin has lived with criminals all his life, and never in his life he has been treated like these Countesses have been treating him, making him feel like scum. 

“You got what you wanted,” he hears Regina say. “Now get rid of those robes and get away from here!”

He’s turned away from her, seething in anger, both of his hands closed in a tight fist. His rage taking control, speaking for him.

“You couldn’t wait to see me out of this robes, didn’t you, Saint Regina?”

Regina frowns in confusion. He turns around and walks to her, his reaction taking her by surprise. 

“You’re just as wicked as your sister. Do you want to see me naked too?” He takes a step toward her, causing Regina to flinch by his nearness, his scent of pine and leaves engulfing her. 

“Did she told you how many times she spied me while I was bathing in the river?” He takes several steps forward, Regina backing away from him with every step. “How she lured me to her? To her bed?” Regina’s back hits one of the hallway columns, unable to move anymore. “Do you want that too, Saint Regina? Who would’ve known that the Mills Countesses were both a pair of whores.” 

The slap he receives echoes in the empty hallway.

She gasps at her own reaction, crossing herself instinctively. He brings a hand to his cheek, realizing what just happened and backs away from her ashamed, giving Regina the space to finally breathe. They’re silent for a moment, both trying to gather their own thoughts, emotionally drained by the weight of the situation. 

His voice is calm when he finally speaks after a few minutes.

“She made me a promise.” 

She looks up, still overwhelmed by him, by their encounter.

“What do you mean?”

“Your kind of people must be used to ridicule us like this, but I will not be taken as a fool.”

Her eyes travel through his face, she’s never seen the blue of his eyes shine with such determination.

“I’m going to make her fulfill that promise.”

“What-?”

His arm bumps Regina’s as he walks past her, don’t giving her the time to react. 

“Goodbye, Saint Regina.”

The monastery bells start ringing, announcing the end of the reading. If Robin meant what he just said, he’s going to cause a scandal. Her heart beats faster thinking about what would the consequences mean for her family; her poor father would suffer and fall into disgrace. Daniel would also be humiliated in the process. Regina will loathe helping her sister, but she won’t let Daniel get hurt. She will stop whatever Robin’s planning, even if she has to give up becoming a nun.

Maybe this is the sign she needed.

**\---**

Friar Tuck finds a disoriented Robin on his way back to the old library, a worried Sister Bell following behind. Tuck grimaces when he looks at Robin’s face.

“That bad, uh?” 

Robin’s opens his mouth to respond, but hesitates at seeing Tink is with them. Tuck just shrugs at his concern.

“She knows who we are, she saw your tattoo.”

Robin frowns at the lion crest printed inside his wrist, he feels the weight of its meaning now more than ever. Tink chooses that moment to speak. 

“You’re easy to figure out Robin Hood. Come on! This place is about to be flooded with nuns and they’re not as nice as I am. There’s a back exit through the kitchen.”

Tink leads them through some narrow passages avoiding the nuns who are starting to congregate at the cloister. 

“Why are you helping us?” Robin asks focusing on their escape and blocking everything else from his mind. Tink’s leading the way, she shrugs and turns back to look at him.

“Steal from the rich and give to the poor? If that’s not christianity, then I don’t know what it is!”

He likes this so called Sister Tink, Robin makes a mental note to send a big offering to the monastery after he’s out of here.

“You’re a terrible novice, you know?”

Tink smiles, they have reached the kitchen exit without being noticed.

“Just wait until I become a nun.”


End file.
